clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 20/1/2017
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming Okay so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much Knight Damage Increase by 20% and Health Increased by 13.7% or 18.3 % Why: The Knight is outclassed by other mini tanks like Valkyrie, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Miner, etc. So giving him a Hp and damage boost will help him Bomber Decrease the Bomber's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.8 sec range increase to 5 from 4.5 Why: He is good but not good enough to compete with the other splash card and his sluggish hit speed means against barbarians 1 on 1 the barbarians still might have a chance to land a hit on the bomber. Balloon Increase health by 4.8% Why: This might not be a big buff but there have been so many clutch moments that a balloon is about to attack but then he dies Giant Skeleton Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 20% or 15%, damage by 16% or 8% and death damage by 5.6% Why: Because the Giant Skeleton cannot one hit kill goblins in tournament standards, for a walking melee tank it's health is too low and finally a minor death damage buff can kill the future executioner card in one blast. (Even these huge buff will give the Giant skeleton less health and damage of a giant) Archers Increase the Archer's damage by 5% and range to 5.5 tiles from 5 tiles Why: So the Archers can one hit kill fire spirits Tesla Increase Tesla damage by 25% or 18%, health by 11.2% or 15.6% and range by 0.2 tiles Why: So the Tesla can be a stronger counter to the Royal Giant Mortar damage decrease by 2% but lifetime increased to 35 sec, health increase by 10% and hit speed decrease to 4sec Why: The Mortar's needs a buff and it is significantly weaker than an x-bow Goblins Damage Increase by 10% or 20% Why: So it can one shot spear goblins plus there are not a lot of goblins in the higher arenas :( Musketeer and Three Musketeers Damage Increase by 15% or 10% Why: So the Musketeer can one shot Minions Wizard Damage increase by 4% or 8% and Heath increase by 6% or 9% Why: A Minor buff but now the Wizard can one shot minions 4 levels higher and survive a fireball one level higher Golem ''' Damage and death damage increase by 23.5% or 21% and Health increase by 3.15% Why: The Golem's dps comparing to the Giant is too low and I don't see a lot of golem users '''Golemites Damage and Death Damage increase by 20% or 10% and Health increase by 1.5% Why: Because the Golemites's stats should be divided by 5 from the golem's stats Miner Damage decrease by 6%, tunneling speed decreased by 10% and deploy time increase to 1.1sec (from 1 sec) Why: So the Miner can do less chip damage and you have more time to plant your troops to defend against the miner Bowler Hit Speed decrease to 2.4 sec or 2.3 sec Why: So the bowler can compete with the executioner Lighting Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 7.6% Why: Too expensive Rocket Damage increase by 14.3% damage to crown towers decrease to 30% from 40% Why: So the Rocket can destroy an X-bow and less hut and rocket spamming Ice Wizard Damage increase by 12% Health decrease by 5.2% or 2.2% Why: So the Ice Wizard can one shot skeletons but it has too much health still for 3 elixir Tombstone Health Increase by 25% or 17% Why: So it can survive chip damage Mega Minion Health Decrease by 5%, damage increase by 5% but increase hit speed to 1.5sec Why: Just to make the Mega Minion more manageable Baby Dragon Hit Speed Decrease to 1.4sec or 1.5sec, damage increase by 5% and health increase by 6.3% Why: Flying push over needs a buff Guards Damage and Health increase by 6.5% Why: So at tournament standards, they have exactly 90 Hp and 90 damage Prince Health Increase by 4.6% and damage increase by 6.2% Why: Prince should one shot Witches with a charged strike Dark Prince Damage increase by 3.5% or 14% and Health increase by 2.9% Why: So the Dark Prince can take out the Guard's shield in one normal hit P.E.K.K.A Damage increase by 9.9% or 14.9%, health increase by 3.85% or 7.7% and deploy time decrease to 2sec Why: P.E.K.K.A is not very strong in the meta Valkyrie Damage increase by 4.5% Why: So The Valkyrie can defeat barbarians in 3 swings Bomb Tower Hit speed decrease to either 1.4 sec or 1.3sec Why: So this card can kill swarms and elite barbarians faster Fire Spirits Health decreased by 2% Why: So the crown tower can one shot them Furnace Either the cost increase to 5 elixir or decrease the life time to 40sec (from 50sec) Why: I just hate this card more then Elite barbarians Tornado Damage increase by 15% Why: Minions should get killed by a tornado Skeletons Troop count increased to 4 again Why: Ice Spirit is such a popular card for 1 elixir and Ledoot needs to come back to make the skeletons great again Arrows Damage increase by 4.5% and travel speed increase by 20 or 30% Why: Because in the higher arena with log, zap and tornado arrows is becoming weaker Freeze Cost decrease to 3 elixir, duration decreased to 3 sec at lv 1. Leveling up the Freeze spell will increase it's duration by 0.4sec instead of 0.3sec Why: So Freeze spells can be more versatile Elite Barbarians Damage decrease by 4%, health decrease by 4%, 8% or 10% and hit speed increase to 1.5sec (from 1.4 sec) Why: Meta that's it Dart Goblin Damage increase by 6% and health increase by 10% or 14% Why: Needs to kill minions in 2 hits Sparky AOE increase to radius of a fireball or Freeze and hit speed decrease to 4.5 sec (from 5 sec) Why: This card is too easy to kill That is pretty much my '''OPINIONS '''for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts